Sweat the Truth
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: Niles and C.C get locked in a sauna together. request from Chocolover


Sweat the Truth.

"Hello, hello!"

Fran was just coming down the stairwell as C.C popped in from the front door. "You know, Miss Babcock, you're coming over more than my mother." She walked over toward the couch and started to stack the magazines that were sprawled out on the coffee table. C.C rolled her eyes as she took her black, double breasted coat off and held it over her arm, exposing herself in jean shorts and a tank top. When Fran looked up from the coffee table her jaw dropped. "Whoa, Miss Babcock what are you doing today?" She walked up to her to get the full view. "Or should I say _who_?" She nudged her as she honked out a laugh.

"Miss Fine, if you must know I'm going to the Manhattan day spa for the afternoon; a massage, time in the sauna, a facial. It will be much needed."

"Well then what are you doing here?"

_I want Niles to see me in this._ "I needed a drink. Is Hazel in the kitchen?"

Fran gave her a once over as she tried to believe this was C.C Babcock in this outfit. "Uh, yeah. I think he's cleaning up from lunch."

C.C quickly walked past her before she even finished speaking, and made her way into the kitchen where Niles was cleaning the counter with his back to her. "Niles can I have a drink?"

"Babs, your blood is alcohol. Shouldn't that last y-" He looked as if his eyes would pop out of his head when he finally turned around and saw what was before him. Her tank top was barely restraining her and her shorts made her legs look like they went on for miles. His went directly to her chest when she leaned against the counter.

"Shouldn't that last...what?" She tried to stiffen her smirk as she eyed the bottle of Scotch on the end of the counter. _He's actually checking me out. I can't believe it._

_My God, look at her. How could you not?_ He quickly cleared his throat. "I was just asking if you didn't think you had enough." _Good. You got it out without studderi-. _He was quickly defeated when C.C let out a sultry laugh. _Oh God, if only she knew what that did to me. _He quickly grabbed the Scotch bottle before turning to get a shot glass from the cabinet. As he filled it, he found himself staring at C.C's outfit yet again.

"Niles!"

"Huh? What?" He quickly looked down to see the Scotch was over flowing. "Shit." After quickly putting the bottle down, he grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and wet it before he started to clean up the counter. "Well?"

C.C stared at him in confusion. "Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to lick it up?"

C.C grabbed her glass in a huff after Niles had wiped it dry, and chugged it before she set it back down and walking out of the house.

Niles stared at the door that C.C had just walked out of.

"Niiiiles!" Fran yelled as she entered the kitchen. Have you happen to-" She quickly plugged her nose at the stench. "Oh my God, what is that horrible smell?"

Niles quickly looked at her and then down at the counter he had just cleaned. "I spilled some scotch on the counter."

Fran started to smirk as she noticed the blank look on Niles' face. "Niles, did you happen to see Miss Babcock?"

Niles felt his heart enlarge at just the sound of her name. "Uh yeah. She came in for a drink. But what's new, right?" He let his boyish grin show as he picked up the Scotch bottle to put away.

Fran could see through his act like her mother could see a cheesecake from a mile away. "Well I'm taking Mr. Sheffield for a walk in the park so we should be back in half an hour."

"Take your time, Miss Fine. I have my whole afternoon planned out."

"Oh yeah" she got a curious look on her face. "What are you up to?"

"Well if you must know I'm having a massage done at the Manhattan day spa."

Fran's eyes widened when the familiar name clicked in her head."And that's going to take all day?"

"Well no but I'm hoping to get into the sauna."

_Oh this is good. "_Well I hope you have a good time." She turned to walk out of the kitchen to keep Niles from seeing the smirk upon her lips.

"Thank you, Miss Fine. Have a good time with Mr. Sheffield."

"Mm, that feels good." As her massage was almost over, C.C could feel herself ready to fall asleep. Unfortunately she felt the hands lift off her smooth skin and she was brought back to reality.

"All right, Miss Babcock. You're all done." The masseuse turned to wash his hands from the oil and C.C lifted herself off the table before wrapping the towel around her.

"Well thank you. That was a lot better than the massages I'm used to. _I wonder how Niles would feel?_ She quickly shook the thought out of her head before she tipped the masseuse and walked out of the room toward the sauna room. "And now to the sauna." When she found the room, she opened the door and closed it, forgetting to lock the door. She sat on the bench and turned on the radio that was beside her. After removing her towel, she let out a relaxed sigh.

_My God her hands feel amazing. But I can't keep pretending they were Miss Babcock's han-_

"All right, Niles. You're all finished."

Niles swung his legs over the table before he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Thank you, Leah."

He handed her a ten dollar bill before he smiled politely and walked out of the room. "And now to the sauna."

Once he appeared in front of the sauna door, he reached for the door knob and opened it, slipping inside before closing the door. He made his way to the bench and sat down before removing his towel. "Wow they have music in here. Nice touc-"

"Who's that?"

Niles heart stopped momentarily as he recognized the voice all too well. "Miss Babcock?"

Neither one could see the other from the steam and it was a good thing since both had been completely exposed by then.

* * *

Behind the door, a janitor rested his product, filled cart against the door, which would keep anyone from getting out of it. Though since the door said vacant, he believed no one was inside. He wiped down the door before walking away with the cleaner and a roll of paper towels.

C.C quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, afraid he could somehow see her. "Oh my God. Get out of here!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in this one. Niles quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before he made a run for the door.

Once his hand turned the handle, he froze. "Oh no. This can't be happening."

Hearing the concern in his voice, she got up as well. "What?" She pushed him over and she tried the same as him. "Oh no...Oh no. This...this can't be happening." She started doing her crazy laugh like she did when she was stuck in the wine cellar. "Oh, why me?" She let her body fall against the door as she banged on the door. "Someone get me out of here! I'm stuck with a domestic!"

"Miss Babcock, get a hold of yourself. Someone will come or- or something will move to let us out."

"We're going to die in here! It's so hot in here, we won't survive being stuck here." Her voice was in a panicky tone as she quickly turned around and her hands landed on Niles' chest. His eyes widened at the feeling of her warm hands against his pecs. She quickly pushed herself off him. "I need my flask." She walked back to her bench and sat down. "We're going to melt in here!"

Niles was still in shock from the feeling of her hands on him. _Thank God she can't see me well in this steam. _He slowly walked up his bench before sitting down. "Yes I know, your kind melts, Babs. I've been trying to tell you that for years." He grinned at her, now wishing she could see his face.

C.C might have been surrounded by steam but she could see his grin from a mile away. "You're an idiot."

"_Your_ idiot," he whispered with a smile.

C.C's eyes widened this time when she heard the one word she had wanted to hear from him for years. _Yours. "_You are so lucky I can't see you. I'd be-"

"All over me?" That lop-sided grin appeared once again and C.C wouldn't not notice it.

"Noooo." C.C. rolled her eyes at his instant assumption. Though it was hard for C.C to admit, even to herself, that she had thought about doing just that.

"Well we might as well try to get along here, Miss Babcock. Who knows how long we're in here for."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally C.C decided to break the silence.

She sighed heavily as she rested back on the wall. "So, why did you come here anyway? To the spa that is."

"I just thought I deserved a day to myself. But I guess I won't be getting that stuck here with you, huh?"

C.C let out a soft sigh before she looked down at her lap, tapping her fingers together. "Yeah, well this isn't a picnic for me either," she spoke through tears.

Niles slowly got up and walked over to sit next to her. "What are you doing?" She looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. Slowly moving his hand to her face he brushed the tears away with his tongue. She held her breath as his strong hand rested upon her face.

"I think you started melting."

C.C couldn't help but let out a breath with a laugh following. "I should have known you couldn't be serious."

Niles, finding her statement a little hurtful, didn't let it show. He quickly stood up and listened to the music that was playing on the radio before he extended his hand to her. "Miss Babcock, may I have this dance?"

C.C raised a brow at his proposal. "You want to dance with me? Niles I'm in a towel. What it falls off?"

Niles couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "Then I'll die a happy man."

C.C's serious face broke into a small smirk before she took his extended hand and stood up, letting him take her in his arms before he started to sway with her.

They danced in silence for two songs before C.C slowly pulled away. "Thank you, Niles. That was very sweet, even for you."

Niles let out a chuckle as he nodded. "You're quite welcome, Miss Babcock." _My God does she look stunning in that towels. _C.C let her eyes roam from his chest back to his eyes were they instantly locked. "Niles.."

Niles kept his eyes on hers, seeing the sparkle in them. He was completely under her control. "Yes, Miss Babcock."

She couldn't remember what she was going to say as she was hypnotized by his handsome face.

She quickly turned and started for the door.

Niles' face fell as he watched his affection walk away. "Miss Babcock, what are you doing?" _I can't do this anymore._

CC was turning the knob, trying to get the door to open. It wouldn't budge. "I was trying to see if the door was still blocked." When she turned around she was now nose to nose with Niles. Her chest pounded and she noticed that he had a strange look on his face. _Was it anger? Hurt? No. It looked like...desire? "_Niles, what are you doing?"

His chest was rising and C.C noticed his immediately. He pressed her against the door before he pressed his lips to hers, letting a soft moan escape his lips when CC snaked her arms around his neck. He let his tongue slip through her parted lips and felt their tongues dance. When C.C moaned, Niles took that as a sigh to continue and started to kiss down her neck, placing his hands on her hips as he continued his assault on her throat.

C.C let her head tip back as far as she could and her eyes instantly closed. "Oh Niles...What are we really doing?"

Niles continued to kiss her neck before letting his lips move behind her ear to whisper in it as he wrapped her in his arms and moved backwards. "What we should have done twenty years ago."

C.C felt her knees grow weak and Niles quickly held her up as she let her neck fall back again to give him a hint. "And what is that exactly?" Her breathing was heavy and it was no secret that she was needing him.

He smirked as he started to kiss her neck again. "What do you want it to be?"

Without another word C.C slowly pulled her robe open and dropped it to the floor, a small smirk spread across her face.

Niles' eyes widened as he stepped back and found himself face to face with a naked C.C Babcock. His eyes never left her curves.

C.C kept the smirk on her face but she was scared as hell as her insides did flips. _What am I doing? I'm naked. In front of Nil- Oh God, I'm naked in front of Niles!_

Niles, though shaking, slowly walked up to her before placing his hands on her waist. "My God, you are beautiful, Miss Babcock."

"Niles," she sighed. "I'm naked. I think C.C is a bit more appropriate." She placed her hands over the top of his towel and looked back up at him to see his approving nod. With one tug she let Niles' towel drop to the floor and she softly gasped. She was quickly pulled down to the floor with him and she crashed her lips to his once again.

Niles allowed his hands to run down her sides to her thighs before grasping them gently in his hands. "Oh, C.C." He looked up into her dark eyes before he quickly flipped them over so she was now on her back.

C.C allowed her hands to run down his arms and back up, holding onto his biceps. "Take me, Niles."

"Are you absolutely certain, C.C?" His heart was racing as he could feel his hardness just centimeters from her core.

"Please, Niles. Don't make me wait any longer. We've waited twenty years too long."

Niles knew she was right. He knew the moment he saw her those twenty some odd years ago all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and have his way with her right there in the foyer of the Sheffield mansion.

Niles adjusted slightly and lowered himself into her. He heard a gasp from C.C and smiled down at her, waiting a few moments for her to get accustomed to him before he started to slowly rock his hips. C.C moaned softly and arched her back driving him deeper into her.

"Dear God, I love you," he slipped as he let his lips brush against her neck, his tongue sliding across her soft skin.

C.C snaked her arms around his back and held him close feeling his lips against her neck. "I love _you, _Niles." She moaned a bit louder once she felt him move his hand down and slowly stroked her.

When they both felt themselves at the point of no return, C.C dug her nails into his back and felt her toes curl under her. "Oh God, Niles."

"Cum with me, C.C" His voice was deep, almost rough as he growled against her ear, making her shudder beneath him before she let herself go completely.

Once he felt C.C let herself go, he did as well, feeling all those years of tension finally being released.

C.C could feel Niles' heart beating a mile a minute as she laid beside him with her head against his chest, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Niles' arms were holding her close to him, letting his fingers caress her blond tresses.

"Niles..." She slowly lifted her head to look at him. "Did you mean it when you said you love me?"

His heart sank at her question. "C.C, how could you think I wouldn't mean it?" He waited for an answer but she was silent. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you. You had my heart at 'Hello, Hello'."

"Oh Niles. I've loved you the moment I first saw _you_ as well." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his with a warm smile on her face.

Niles couldn't keep the smile off his face. When she slowly pulled her lips from his, Niles looked at the door. "Should we check to see if we're free yet, love?"

C.C nodded softly and stood up before grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her chest. She made her way to the door and turned the knob, smiling softly to herself before turning back to look at Niles. "We're free."

Niles slowly pulled up and grabbed his towel before wrapping it around his waist as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "You ready to head home?"

Nodding softly she placed her hands over his as a small smirk appeared on her face. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

One week later:

"Well, I'll see you later this evening Miss Fine. I've decided to go to the spa again."

Fran placed the magazine she was reading back on the coffee table before standing up from the couch. "Must have been a good massage if you're going back."

"Actually it was the sauna that I really enjoy," he said plainly as he turned around to face her, trying his best to keep the smirk off his face.

"All right. Well you have a good time. You really should be getting some exercise there as well. You do know they have a gym." She walked toward the door before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh believe me, Miss Fine. I'll be getting plenty exercise today." A lop-sided grin slipped across his lips and as he turned toward the door, it quickly opened, letting his very thoughts enter through the door frame.

"Hello, hello!"


End file.
